Questions and Answers
by Tossino
Summary: You're unsure about a lot of things. But you can at least seek comfort in what you do know. Lenalee and Allen cuddle and muses about questions left unanswered in front of the fireplace. AllenLena/Allena/AllenxLenalee fluff.


**Title: **Questions and Answers

**Summary: **You're unsure about a lot of things. But you can at least seek comfort in what you do know. Lenalee and Allen muses about questions left unanswered in front of the fireplace.

**Pairing:** AllenLena/Allena/AllenxLenalee etc. etc.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor - wasn't so sure about the second one, though. Oh well. xD

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** ...discussion about faith in God? I don't know! This is very tame. XDDD

**Disclaimer:** Are you kidding? As if I could own DGM! No, they belong to Hoshino Katsura~

This is a drabble requested by Darklight0303, because it was his birthday on the 3rd. He said a late gift was fine, though. The request was AllenLena fireplace fluff. But I don't want to write solely fluff, so there is some serious discussion, but they're not _depressed _or anything in this, not at all, just pleased with their situation the whole way through.

Also, I don't really know where the hell in the Order this takes place, or what timeline, so... just don't think about it, okay? xD And don't think about absence of Link, either. Just... enjoy? And point out typos, grammar mistakes and awkward phrasings, all that.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DARKY! ILU

* * *

**Questions and Answers**

Allen shifted under the blanket and accidentily drove his elbow into Lenalee's side, though not really very hard. "O-oh, sorry!" he squeaked, and she giggled and shifted under the blanket, too.

"It's okay," she beamed, the light from the fire that crackled in the fireplace causing bizarre shadows to dance on her face.

It was strange how bizarre shadows could make a face so beautiful, wasn't it? Or was it maybe the beautiful face that made the shadows look less bizarre...? Or Lenalee was just beautiful no matter the situation.

Probably the last option.

It was cold outside. It was snowing, even, and that was rare. The white flakes rushed past the window; it was windy, too, but not enough to make it a blizzard. It was dark and the only light came from the fire that cast shadows across the walls and floors, and the sofa where Allen and Lenalee were sitting, cuddled up together under a white blanket. In reality, whatever snow England had should be melting by now. Spring was coming. But the weather didn't agree.

Allen didn't particularly mind. Especially not when the snow was falling outside and they were inside in the warmth from the fireplace and the blanket and each other. Lenalee had pretty much tucked herself under his arm, holding his hand with one of her own and tickling along the back of his neck with the other, the arm placed against his back. And... the tickling... was really getting... _ticklish_. The skin twitched under her fingers and he tried not to laugh as he attempted to pull away to no avail. The fingers just came back.

And Lenalee was giggling quite happily by now.

"L-Lenalee, that tickles!" he managed to get out strainedly - '_don'tgiggletoodon'tgiggletoo'_.

"I know," she chirped and pulled herself up to blow air into his ear.

He yelped and ducked his head, removing his arm from around Lenalee to furiously rub his ear. The blanket was slipping from around them as she was thrown into a serious fit of giggling laughter (was there even such a thing? it felt fitting). She grabbed a hold of his shoulder, clenching the shirt that covered it, and buried her nose in his neck as his head stayed lowered and she kept laughing.

"Having fun?" Allen huffed, but the giggling did affect him enough to make him smile, and he wasn't really annoyed or anything.

"Yes."

Well, obviously. Useless question that really didn't need to be answered. You always asked it anyway. There were a lot of questions like that. And there were a lot of questions that didn't have any answer but you kept asking anyway...

Allen shook his head. His mind was travelling off into territories it shouldn't touch at the moment. Not at this happy moment. It wasn't the time.

He was able to laugh without being reminded of-- Stop it.

"What are you thinking about, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

He blinked and looked up as she tugged the blanket back around them, her head tilted to the side. He put on a wide smile.

"Questions and answers," he said.

And it was the truth.

Lenalee scowled a little (ah, was the smile a bit _too_ wide?) and eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Allen dropped the smile and sighed silently, moving to bury his nose in Lenalee's hair. "I was just thinking about questions that you keep asking even if you know they'll never be answered," he muttered and breathed in her scent, the scent of summer and Lenalee.

"And what questions are those?" she asked and breathed against his cheek.

"Like... 'why'."

" 'Why'... what?"

"Why things are like they are when life feels hopeless."

Allen wasn't feeling particularly sad. It wasn't anything like that. He was feeling contented, really. He was just answering the question. He had been asking that question a lot in his life, that was all. And Lenalee knew that, somehow, because they knew each other. Yep, she knew that he was just _thinking about it_, not _thinking it_, which was a huge different, they both knew that.

"I think... asking questions is a part of healing and coping..." she said thoughtfully and rubbed his neck with her fingertips, but definitely not tickling this time. (It was nice.) "Like... it helps you come to an understanding of the situation in your own mind, even if you never get an answer. A peace of mind, of sorts."

"Yeah, that... may be true," Allen agreed slowly and puffed warm air onto her scalp that he noticed made her shiver just slightly. "I never really thought about it."

Lenalee made a humming sound and wrapped an arm around him, burying her nose in his neck so that he could reach her ear with his lips. So he brushed his lips against said ear and pulled her closer to him, even if they were already very, very close, so that the blanket would cover them both. Their legs were pretty much wounded together at the moment and he wasn't sure if she was in his lap or if he was in hers or if maybe they were both in _each other's_ laps because their legs were in no order whatsoever. It was comfortable, though, so he didn't mind. (Although maybe his legs were falling asleep a little...)

He shifted a little again in hopes of keeping them awake and noticed he could feel Lenalee's heartbeat against his... side...? Chest...? Somewhere in-between? He wasn't entirely sure, it was hard to tell. But he could feel it beat, and it made his own sing, loudly and happily. It was like a buzz in his soul.

"Do you ask those kind of questions a lot?" he asked quietly and turned his head to watch the fire dance in tune with his heart's song. (How cheesy.)

Lenalee tilted her head a little, inhaling and exhaling deeply against his neck, before she raised it and blinked slowly at him, looking sort of lazy. (Oh my God, so cute.)

"Mmn," she mumbled and nodded, following his gaze to the fire. " 'Why', 'how'. I ask God, but I never get an answer. I don't know why I try. I guess it feels useless to ask myself when I can ask someone else, regardless of if I get an answer or not."

"Maybe God is too busy to answer questions," Allen mused.

"If we're supposed to be his soldiers, he should take care of us better," Lenalee stated. "We're not very many. It can't take that much time."

"Maybe... How could we know?"

Allen wasn't sure if neither of them really believed in God. (He... sort of did? A little? He didn't really know.) So then why they discussed it like this, he didn't really know. Maybe it was like Lenalee had said; asking questions to create a peace of mind.

He knew she hated God. But... that had to mean she _did_ believe in Him, right? He thought that if God did exist, he was either too busy to be able to take care of his own soldiers (though busy with what?) or he just didn't care. Allen was beginning to lean more and more towards the latter.

"Then I don't think he cares," Lenalee said and pressed her eyes and forehead into his shoulder. "If he did care, then we wouldn't have to go through all this, would we? He just leaves us to take care of this."

"At least he provided us with the tools to," Allen said and buried his fingers in her hair, leaning his head against hers.

"He could still help more."

Allen wasn't sure what else to say, so he just nodded and closed his eyes. He didn't know about God, to be honest. Road had said they were the true apostles of God. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore. So he just didn't think about it.

He had enough to think about as it was.

"But at least there are some things that we know the answer to if we ask ourselves," he said after a while. "Not everyone can say that they know who they are, and who they love..."

"Yeah. That's true." She sounded a bit more cheerful and it made his heart soar.

Silence fell between them again, a more comfortable silence, a silence filled with warmth and content and... love. This was why he loved being around Lenalee. This was why he loved Lenalee.

He decided to get some payback for earlier and scraped his nails lightly down Lenalee's neck. The skin twitched and she moved her head a little, and as he continued she began to eventually make some sort of wheezing noises and shake with suppressed snickering. She soon began to squirm and squeaked out:

"Stop it, Allen!"

She let out a sort of gleeful yelp and pulled away, however by now the blanket was so tightly wrapped around them that she pulled Allen with her and they rolled off the sofa into a heap on the floor. A laughing and blushing and apologising heap as they struggled to get some order to their limbs and untangle themselves from the blanket that had wrapped around them in who knows what ways.

"Maybe if we move it like this..."

"Or like this here..."

"Or... No that doesn't work."

"Ah! My foot is stuck!"

"Let me help..."

"That tickles, Allen!"

Lenalee giggled and pulled her foot, clad in only a sock (like they would have shoes in a sofa in front of a fireplace, honestly. Lenalee's shoes and Allen's boots were lying off to the side somewhere in the room) away from Allen's hand.

"A-ah, sorry."

He smiled sheepishly at her as she finally got free from the blanket and stood up, her face flushed and her breathing heavy from the struggle. Allen wasn't any better off, and he felt incredibly warm. With her help, he got free as well and managed to stand up. Brushing some damp hair out of his face, he tried to catch his breath as she watched him with her hands clasped in front of her, a wide smile on her face.

"It's a bit warm here, don't you think?" he asked once he had gathered himself together and put the blanket back on the sofa.

She laughed through her nose. "Yeah," she agreed and fanned her face with her hand. "Maybe we could go outside? It stopped snowing, maybe the sky is clear." ("Maybe we could watch the stars" was unspoken.)

Allen grabbed her shoes and handed them to her. "Sounds good," he smiled and pulled on his boots. "Some fresh air would be really nice."

"Mhm," she hummed and grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

The blanket moved, and a golden ball struggled its way free of the annoying material. Fuming silently, Timcanpy zoomed off towards Allen, aiming straight for the back of his head. How dared they just leave him?! Juuuuust a little bit further, further, further...

SMACK!

"OW!"


End file.
